Juntos, pero no revueltos
by Trilce
Summary: ¿Qué fue de Umbridge y Fudge? Ellos fueron relegados a una pequeña oficina Ministerial donde tendrán que soportar sus humores cambiantes y aprender a trabajar en equipo. Capítulos con las peripecias de estos viejos magos en su aprendizaje de los muggles, tecnología, 'memes' y Facebook. (Regalo para Cris Snape)


**Juntos, pero no revueltos**

**_Por Trilce_**

**¿Qué fue de Umbridge y Fudge? Ellos fueron relegados a una pequeña oficina Ministerial donde tendrán que soportar sus humores cambiantes y aprender a trabajar en equipo. Capítulos con las peripecias de estos viejos magos en su reinserción a la sociedad; aprendizaje de los muggles, tecnología, 'memes' y Facebook. (Regalo para Cris Snape)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1 : Dolores de Facebook**

Ambos trabajaban en cubículos separados de una misma oficina apretujada, de tres por tres metros cuadrados y con olor a comida guardada. Los chicuelos de control meteorológico no se habían apiadado de estos brujos luego de la 2da Guerra, así que se la pasaban con la eterna excusa de que ya repararían el clima gris que se veía por la ventana. Si no fuera poco, usaban esa oficina vieja para fumar por las noches y dejarla con peste a marihuana. Pero Cornelius Fudge y Dolores Umbridge no podían quejarse, sino soportarse porque no tenían otro sitio a donde ir.

Dolores Umbridge estaba enfrascada en su desestresante labor de punto. A esas alturas, era ex Inquisidora, ex Miembro de Damas , ex Subsecretaria Ministerial, y ex miembro de un largo etcétera de clubes la que la habían expulsado o 'invitado a presentar su renuncia'. Luego de cumplir su condena en Azkaban, nadie la quería ni de azafata, y ella muy orgullosa decidió vivir en alguna casita de campo para pasar sus años de retiro…hasta que ese imberbe Potter había sugerido que le dieran 'un empleo digno' ¡Claro, el chico mártir tenía que parecer tan pero tan magnánimo! Dolores habría preferido jubilarse en un pabellón psiquiátrico de San Mungo, que estar allí empollando frente a un…¿cómo se llamaba? ¡Una computadora! ¡Un aparato muggle! Ahora con la globalización y el nuevo siglo, el Ministro Shacklebolt había ordenado brindar cursos de capacitación en tecnología muggle —o _muggleización _como ella decía despectivamente—, a todos sus empleados, desde los muchachos de limpieza hasta los altos operarios.

La 'oficina de arriba', como llamaban al despacho compartido por Fudge y Umbridge, anteriormente había sido el cuarto de los instrumentos de limpieza—una ironía, porque ahora la habitación tenía un tufo a comida que no se iba ni con hechizos, naftalina. La mitad le pertenecía a Dolores, quien concienzudamente había trazado una línea divisoria en el suelo, en la pared y el techo, para distinguir sus territorios. Su mitad tenía un empapelado rosa y sus platos con gatitos dulces y acaramelados pegados a la pared, un relojito de cuco regalo de su abuela, y varios diplomas enmarcado y un tablero de dardos con la cara de Harry Potter a sus quince años (cuando su acné era aún era horrible).

Ese día Fudge estaba preocupado. Ya iban dos intentos…

—¡Acabo de olvidar mi contraseña de Feshbuk! —espetó y golpeteó su teclado.

Fudge cada día tomaba tres pociones distintas para su salud achacosa, y su artritis reumatoide le impedía desempeñar otros cargos que no fuera el de un simple oficinista. Se había vuelto desmemoriado, así que jugaba y era adicto al Candy Crush para mantener irrigado su cerebro. Dolores estaba cansada de sus fanatismos volubles con el mundo muggle. Fudge se había convertido en un '_geek'_ a sus casi ochenta años, pero la pronunciación de nuevos términos se le daba fatal por su dentadura casi inexistente.

—Ejem, se pronuncia _Facebook_—dijo Umbridge presumidamente, torciendo su boca de sap. Dejó su labor a un lado, y encendió su propia computadora. La verdad es que había sido la peor alumna de la clase Capacitación Tecnológica, y le daba vergüenza no poder competir con los irrespetuosos jóvenes que sabían todo sobre los aparatos móviles y manipulaban esos rectángulos metálicos llamados iPhones. Dolores aún se quejaba de la computadora Compaq usada que le había entregado el Ministerio dado: uno que le había pertenecido al dueño de una tienda de videos para adultos. Dolores, con amargura, todavía cerraba pop-ups de mujeres en posiciones escandalizadoras.

Ella miró su pantalla, y tuvo un pequeño ataque, casi como de rabieta:

—¡Cornelius, le pido que deje de enviarme invitaciones de _Farm Ville_! ¡Si quiere tener una granja, vaya y cómpresela a alguien!

—Con eshte sueldo que nos dan…

—Nos podría haber ido peor, lo sabes Cornelius.

—¿Peor? ¿Peor que recibir el papeleo que los otrosh no les da la gana de hacer?

Umbridge suspiró dramáticamente. "Esos dos van a terminar muriendo allá arriba sin que nadie se entere, y los de limpieza descubrirán sus fiambres cinco meses después", le había escuchado al pelirrojo Ron Weasley, que había engordado con el pasar de los años.

—Dolores, ¿por qué no aceptash mi solicitud de amishtad? Quiero enviarte una foto de Rihanna.

—¡Ya te dije que …! ¿Y para qué quiero yo foros de Rihanna?—se indignó Dolores. Fudge cada mes venía con un fanatismo diferente.

—¡Vaya, escuche esto! —dijo Fudge, acercando su bulbosa nariz a su pantalla—. Harry Potter ha puesto en su estado _"Comiendo con Ginny y mis hijos en el MacDonald's"_ Parece que ya volvieron de sus vacaciones… ha subido una foto.

A Dolores se le desencajó la mandíbula:

—¿TIENES A POTTER EN TU LISTA DE AMIGOS?

—Eh..eh…pero todo el mundo lo tiene…

—¡ELIMÍNALO!

—Pero Dolores, no eshageres—dijo Fudge, conciliador—. Él actualisha su Feshbuk con frases positivas dos vecesh por semana, y tiene la máxima puntuación en el juego de '_The Walking Dead_'.

—¡Se pronuncia _Facebook_! Y no mires '_The Walking Dead_', me recuerda a los inferi, qué horror.

—Yo pronuncio Feshbuk porque she me ha caído la dentadura —se quejó Fudge—. ¿Algún problema? ¡Cuando te toque a ti, Dolores, shabrás de lo que te hablo! Aparte, quiero enterarme si Shane embarazó a Lori o no. Hay un triángulo amorosho muy interesante…

Umbridge tecleó Harry Potter en la búsqueda del Facebook, como quien no quiere la cosa. Con una expresión malvada, hizo clic en el botón 'Denunciar Perfil'. Motivo: 'Es un mentiroso vil" Orgullosa de su ingenio, hizo clic en 'Aceptar'

Entonces salió una casilla azul de notificación: _"Discúlpenos, en estos instantes Facebook no puede procesar su solicitud. Intente en otro momento."_

—¡QUÉEEE! ¡Yo no quiero intentar en otro momento!

Iba soltar otra maldición, cuando vio un número 1 en color rojo, en la barra azul superior de su Facebook.

—Oh. Creo que…tengo una solicitud de amistad—dijo Umbridge, tuvo una pequeña emoción de alegría. Nunca nadie le escribía en su Muro ni le ponían 'Me Gusta' a sus preciosas imágenes compartidas de gatitos bebé en tazas de té. Hasta la habían expulsado de varios grupos de Defensa Animal, y algún desgraciado le había '_hackead' _ la cuenta por tres días. Sus únicos amigos en el Facebook eran perfiles de gatos que sus dueños creaban para hacerlos populares.

Pero al ver la solicitud, movió el mouse y dio clic: _Ernest Ocean quiere ser tu amigo._

Salía la foto de un hombre maduro en su cincuentena, con barba pulcra y ojos intensos. No sin interés, Dolores se arregló un mechón de su cabellera corta y engominada, y puso 'Aceptar'

A los pocos segundos, se elevaba una ventanita del chat.

_"Buenas días"_

Qué educado.

"¿Quién eres?", envió Dolores.

_"Tiene interesantes diseños de porcelana. ¿Los pone en venta?"_

"Gracias por la apreciación, pero no están en venta"

_"De todos modos, aprecio su talento, señorita Umbridge" _

Dolores se había sonrojado. Fudge fruncía el ceño, alzando la cabeza por encima de su ruma de papeles.

—¿Qué pasha, Dolores? Tienes la cara roja, ya shabes que tienes que controlar tu presión…

—¡Silencio!

_ "Estoy en una oficina de Dubai, pronto llegaré a Londres y me gustaría contactar con hechiceros de talento"_ puso Ernest. Y a continuación, subió al chat una fotografía suya. ¡Vaya! Era guapísimo, de hombros anchos y conservaba un aire de galán tranquilo.

"Me encantaría ayudarle, señor Ocean. Es poco común ver magos como usted en esta red social", envió Dolores con un suspirito infantil.

La mañana transcurrió con Dolores intercambiando frases cada vez más íntimas con Ernest Ocean, y hasta le sugirió hacer un chat con cámara web. ¡Dolores era capaz de aprender a usar ese ojo tecnológico para ver la hermosura de Ernest Ocean en vivo!

La bruja se peinó nuevamente, y repasó su maquillaje.

"_Lindo chaleco. ¿Hace frío allí?"_ escribió Ernest.

Dolores se abrió dos botones del chaleco y se tomó otra foto.

"En mi juventud era la más fotogénica de mi clase. Me nombraron Reina en el baile de Navidad de Hogwarts, por si no lo sabe"

_"Es evidente que es una belleza clásica" _escribió Ernest ·_"Me encantaría conocerla en persona"_

"¿Usted lo cree? Me estoy ruborizando, es usted un caballero"

Tal vez hubiera seguido charlando con el encantador Ernest Ocean de los ojos seductores, pero Dolores desplazó su vista hacia las actualizaciones automáticas de la página de Inicio.

No…¡no podía ser cierto! La nueva actualización de James Potter decía:

"LA VIEJA SE LA CREYÓ. ME IBA A MOSTRAR SUS FOTOS PORNO POR LA WEBCAM MUGGLE _::bitchplease_::" —_con Albus Potter, Ethan Meadowes y 23 personas más._

Y salía una imagen: una impresión de pantalla de la ventana del chat de la conversación entre Ernest y ella. Dolores crispó sus manos iracunda y se atragantó con su propia lengua. Utilizando ese programa _Paint_, James Potter le había puesto barba, y había señalado el escote y escrito: 'ESTRÍAS'

Dolores pegó un grito fatal que hizo vibrar la ventana.

—¿QUÉ TE PASHA, DOLORES?

—¡Deja de reírte, Cornelius!

—Pero ayyy, no eresh la única que sufre. Rihanna ha dicho que seguiría a los primeros 50 que le _retuitearan_, ¡y por tu culpa, porque me dishtrajiste, ahora perdí mi única oportunidad!

—Ayúdame Fudge, ¡mándale una denuncia para que suspendan del Facebook a James Sirius Potter!

—¿Pero y shi Harry se entera? Él tiene amishtad con Mark Shuckerberg—apuntó el ex Ministro.

—¡Qué me importa! ¡Que le ponga un _imperius_! O si no, haré justicia con mis propias manos—la mujer constriñó su rostro en una mueca maquinadora.

Pero para su desdicha, los 'Me Gusta' empezaron a subir en número, y esos mocosos comentaban con _'¡Bien hecho Jamie!_' o _"¡Sube el video a RedTube!"_ o peor _"¿Todavía sigue viva la mujer sapo? ¿Estás seguro que no es su fantasma en forma de virus electrónico?"_

—¿Dolores? ¡Te has convertido en _Trending Topic_! —exclamó Fudge, pasándose a su Twitter. Él era fiel seguidor de exactamente a 384 452 personas incluidas a Rihanna y el rapero que le dejó un ojo morado, Chris Brown, pero solamente Dolores y la cuenta secreta predefinida del Ministerio de Magia le seguían a él.

—¿Cómo que Trending Topic? —ladró Dolores, desetiquetándose de las fotos con furor.

—Tienes un _hashtag_ que dice #_CyberbullyingParaDolores_. Y ya hay…ciento veinte _tuits_ en reshpuesta. ¡Ni siquiera Ashton Kutcher!

—¿Quién diablos es Ashton Kutcher?

Pero Fudge no la oyó.

—¿Sabes qué? Voy a ir al ver a Rihanna—él prorrumpió en una exclamación. Tenía sus ojillos arrugados desbordando de alegría—. Va a dar un concierto en el Estadio Twickenham a las cuatro de la tarde, ¡y esta vez no me lo voy a perder!

—¿Cuándo es? —dijo Dolores, con extraña dulzura.

—¡El sábado quince de Octubre!

Ella se trasformó:

—¿Y tengo cara que me importe, cuando mi nombre está mancillado por un crío de once años?

Poco antes que la mujer tuviera un ataque en serio, tocaron la puerta de la Oficina.

—Aquí están los refrescos que pidieron —ingresó un muchacho bajito y flacucho, el repartidor de bebidas que mascaba chicle ruidosamente y tenía la voz nasal. Se llamaba Bertie.

—Eje, ejem ¿le pusiste edulcorante? —inquirió Dolores.

—No, ya no había—Bertie se encogió de hombros, distraído. La vieja ya no le daba miedo, y Fudge siempre había sido tan inofensivo como un hámster. Bertie subía a la oficina a ver como estaban y si no habían muerto todavía, peor se había encariñado con esa peculiar pareja y sus excentricidades. El señor Fudge cada día enviaba diez 'tuits' a Rihanna desde hacía cinco meses, esperando fielmente que le respondiera.

Pero Dolores desconfiaba de él y todos los muchachitos nacidos en el nuevo siglo. Bertie sacó su teléfono móvil, acababa de dar un timbrazo. Extrañado, miró a la pantalla; luego a Dolores, de nuevo a su pantalla, y se esforzó por reprimir una sonrisa burlona.

—Querido, ¿me prestas tu teléfono?—dijo Dolores, a sabiendas.

—Ehh…

—¡Dame tu teléfono!

Se lo arrancó de las manos, y revisó que …¡su fotografía era un 'meme'! Según el curso de Capacitación, un meme era una imagen viral que se hacía popular en poco tiempo.

_"Dolores Umbridge: asaltacunas por Facebook desde 2013"_

—Esto es sumamente inaudito. ¡Voy a presentarle mi denuncia al supervisor Weasley!

—Tienen cosas más importantes que hacer, como verificar los culos de los calderos de cristal—dijo Bertie, quien volvió a revisar su teléfono, esta vez con una expresión pasmada—: ¡Señor Fudge! ¡Usted no va a poder creerlo!

—¡¿Qué cosha?! ¡No me dishtraigas de mi Candy Crush!

—Rihanna le ha respondido un tuit—jadeó Bertie, entre celoso y extasiado.

—¿RIHANNA QUÉ? —Fudge se quedó impávido. Bertie le mostró su teléfono, y hasta Dolores se puso a ver el tuit:

"Para mi fiel seguidor _FudgeDeChocolate_ gracias por tus frases positivas. ¡Te mando un beso y abrazo! "

Algunos dicen que Fudge se recuperó de su artritis reumatoide ese mismo día, y se matriculó para aprender a bailar la coreografía de Umbrella. ¡Eh, eh, under my umbrella!

* * *

_Este es el regalo para Cris. Ojalá les haya gustado, por cierto Rihanna si va a dar un concierto este quince de Junio en el estadio Twickenham, ¡miren qué coincidencia! ¿Logrará Fudge asisitir? ¿Podrá Umbridge cobrar venganza contra James Potter? Se los dejo a su imaginación. Nos vemos el próximo capítulo... si es que me dejan un review pequeñito. Muchas gracias :-)_


End file.
